Odd Turnouts
by sakurablaze
Summary: The CCS gang is 18 now... things have slowed down and things are happening in the CCS casts life that you wouldn't expect. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

[Just a note: I personally don't agree with the E&T pairing because in the anime they hardly even talk to eachother... no attraction whatsoever implied. Don't know how you people came up with it... but anyways this is an odd pairing thing. Just wait and see. A lot of romance, etc. Lil bit of humor later on... yadda yadda. Don't like mush? Don't read. No flames please! ^^]  
  
[Eriol's POV]  
  
As I lay back there on my bed, I wonder 'What am I really? A copy? Somewhat. I feel I have made myself into another person than Clow Reed. Back then, ah...yes, fourth and fifth grade. I was eleven. Six years ago... wow. Time flies when your having fun. Growing up in England I knew my purpose all too well. Clow had planned it out very precisely. After his demise, I was created, along with Mr. Kinomoto... to - to carry on what he wished he could have done.' Shifting around on the soft, fluffy comforter, I - 'my God I'm reflecting upon life. I have matured, somewhat. It is fun to be a fool, but it doesn't pay off. I remember making that Chinese boy, Syaoran red with fury. It was so fun. I did everything I could to get close to Sakura, but she was so dense she didn't realize what was going on around her. What a personality... I was surrounded by people as different as the colors of the rainbow. Tomoyo, a bit obsessive but cheerful. Syaoran, stubborn as hell. Yamazaki, lied every other time he spoke, while Chiahru ran over to beat him up. Kero, a funny little stuffed animal who turned into a raging lion with that same Osaka accent. Not two people were alike. And of course, Sakura, a cheerful little cherry blossom with powers undiscovered, beyond her control. My so called family... well they weren't perfect but they do love me, even now. My creations... what a life. Life was so complicated then, I'm glad it slowed down to an extent.'  
I let out a yawn. 'I'm as happy as I've ever been, and although going through the experience was far from a walk in the park, I feel it makes my life more rich. I mean, well, the doer of this whole thing is Clow, so thank you, Mr.Reed, for making my life what it was... what it is. I am eternally grateful.'  
As I sit up and look in the mirror, another well-deserved thought enters my head. 'Reincarnation... I'm starting to look just like you, Reed, just like you. Why didn't Mr. Kinomoto look like you, I wonder. Ah, yes, I'm the supposed darker side, so I have more of your looks, your magic. I'm not a hentai and I really never was... guess I just flirted too much, too often. Oh well. It paid off.'  
I look over to see the beauty, sleeping. My beauty. It's 9 am but she still dreams... of what I do not know. I could know, mind you, but I made a promise to her that I will not break. I will never enter someone's mind sneakily... never pry into their thoughts and emotions. Sure was fun, though, while I could. I'm not saying I can't, just, I'm a better man now. Maybe she's thinking about our wedding day? I don't know. I look forward to one week from now, when I see her walking down the aisle, walking closer and closer to our lives... our future, together. Everyone was shocked when we broke the news. I'll get into that later, for now, beauty rests, and so will I.  
I fall asleep, dreaming of cherry blossoms and heated sunsets... together, my beauty and I...  
  
[END PROLOGUE]  
  
So, who do you think it is? I'll tell you in the next chapter, which will come shortly after this. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need 10 reviews to keep me going... so hop to it!  
~ Honoo Yama-Neko Sakura  
(Blazing Tiger-Cat Sakura)  



	2. No Longer A Child

Two days until the wedding now. I'm getting butterflies every time I look into those angelic emerald eyes. Why do I deserve her? Truth is, I don't. But I sure am one lucky sonnofa... hold on I don't have a mother. Oh well... I have a fiancé and I'm about to have a wife. The angel turns to me.   
"So you're sure we've sent all the invitations?"  
"Check"  
She smiles at my remark. "The caterers?"  
"Check"  
"The flowers and china?"  
"Check"  
"And Tomoyo's made my dress... and the brides maid's dresses..."  
"Check... whoops. I mean, yeah." She giggles... I love it when she does that. Ah, I'm all a fluster. Damn women... they're so cute. But "no one's more Kawaii!" as Tomoyo would say. I completely agree...  
"Oh yes... I have a surprise for you..."  
Her eyes get even bigger than before "Really? Ooooooo... what is it?"  
"It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you" I slyly reply. I love it when I can think up an answer on the spot like that... I'm so suave. Ack, yeah right. At least I got contacts... I don't look like a dork anymore. Beauty says I'm "mysteriously sexy"... I like that. Oh boy oh boy will I show her on our wedding night. I smile my trademark evil grin, that I have so avidly worked on. There I go living up to my nickname... and yeah, of course we had to invite Syaoran, who so kindly accused me of hentainess long ago... it'll be good to see old friends again.   
"Hoe? Wait where are the documents for the band... oh no, I misplaced them. Kuso..." She looks so fine when she's upset. Oh I can't help myself... I reach over and wrap my arms around her waist, kissing her neck. She immediately goes out of "oh kuso" mode and into "hello Eriol my love" mode. I love that mode...   
She turns around and starts to kiss me deeply, as my hands move across her back. Heaven. Ecstasy. Whatever you want to call it. Passion... there is none more pure than hers, as she has grown from a naive girl into an all-knowing superwoman, almost. She moves from her desk chair onto my lap, still kissing me like there's no tomorrow.  
Reluctantly pulling away, I whisper "Our wedding will be perfect... so don't worry so much. Nothing can ruin it. Nothing. So go to bed, and I'll be in soon. I have to take a shower."  
She looks at me with that sexy glare... agh... can't give...in...  
I manage to add, "Alone." It's the right thing but the hard thing. Well, look at me now, Syaoran, the Hentai could have gotten some but he didn't! HA! So there! Oh, right, shower. Big preparations to do tomorrow... have to be ready.   
  
[Next Day]  
  
I wake up feeling warm and refreshed. Its... NOON!!?? Oh yeah, we stayed up until 3 am. I open my eyes, and there she is, huddled against me with her arms around my ribs. I kiss her forehead, whispering "Wake up, sleepy head. Its noon. We have a lot to do toddaaaaayyyyy......."  
She grumbles, and her eyes flutter open. "Right... lots to do..."  
  
[Short chapter I know but the next two will be long I promise! Please review, and avoid flames please!  
Honoo Yama-Neko Sakura]  



End file.
